Passionate Lust
by Imintroublenow
Summary: Sebastian has fallen in love with Ciel but only to be taken away from him? Does he fight to get back to Ciel or does he stay with this mysterious man? Will Sebastian find love or hatred? Read to find out! (Many Kuroshituji characters from season one and two will be present.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow readers! I am glad to be able to show you my abilities on writing and being able to entertain you. This is my very first Fan-Fiction! I don't own the characters or the anime. Please be easy on me, I'm new to this form. I'm excited though. Just a little information on how I got the ideas. I have a very close friend that I met a while ago and we have been role-playing. Also, early warning this is a Yaoi fan-fiction so if you don't like… you might want to leave. Lol. I am using the ideas from there as well as making up a few. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

Ciel sat in his room as he waited for his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis to return with his tea. He looked around the room as he waited patiently. He heard a knock on the door and his gaze turned to the door. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come in, Sebastian." Ciel said, as he saw the door opened.

Sebastian walked in with a small cart of tea. He looked at his young lord and smiled. He poured Ciel a cup of Earl Grey and set it on the table next to him. He moved the cart out of the way and turned around to open the curtains wider. He walked across the room and opened a dresser and pulled out a pair of dark green pants with a matching shirt. He walked back to the bed and started to unbutton Ciel's shirt. "My lord, your schedule today is empty. All you have to do is respond to a few letters and papers then you are free for the rest of the day." Sebastian said as he pulled off the nightshirt. He put the green one on Ciel then buttoned it up. He slipped a ribbon around his lord's neck and tied it into a decent sized bow. He took off his masters pants then slipped the green ones on. Sebastian blushed lightly and looked away. He had a liking for Ciel, actually. He stood up and walked to the window. Sebastian looked out and into the garden to see Finny working already. He sighed and put his hands behind his back and turned around. He kneeled before Ciel.

Ciel watched his butler with interest and shook his head. "Tell me, Sebastian. What is bothering you so much? You're not normally this distant. It's worrying me actually." Ciel said, completely concerned for his butler. He stood up and placed a hand on Sebastian.

Sebastian jumped at the hand on him. He backed up and gulped. He looked away and bit his lip. "Nothing at all, My Lord. Now, please go to your office and work. I will bring you your tea when it's done." Sebastian said before walking out in a hurry. He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked to the kitchen and started to make a new pot of tea. He gone done and put it on a tray and walked down to Ciel's study. Sebastian walked in and set the tea down in front of Ciel. He stood back and looked down.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in complete shock. Sebastian was avoiding his gaze! "Sebastian! I want you to tell me what's going on." Ciel said, sternly as he looked at his butler. He was worried and agitated about this.

Sebastian shook slightly to the tone in his master's voice. He walked over to him and looked at him. "Please forgive me but I have grown a liking in you." He said quickly before pulling Ciel's head to his. He gave him a kiss and backed away. His eyes widen and he kneeled. "I'm very sorry."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock and blushed. He looked down at his work then at the clock. It was already noon. He was done with his work when Sebastian walked in so this was a good time. "Come Sebastian. I'm not mad but I want you to come here."

Sebastian looked up and went over to him. He got pushed down and he looked up at Ciel. "M-My Lord?"

Ciel grinned and stroked Sebastian's face lightly. "Sebastian, don't be afraid. You may do whatever you wish." Ciel said as he pulled Sebastian's face up to look at his. He smiled warmly and closed his eyes.

Sebastian looked at him in shock and grinned. He placed a hand on Ciel's pants and unbuttoned them slowly, earning a shudder from the young boy. He pulled down his pants slightly and closed his eyes. He put his mouth on the small groin and flicked his tongue over the slit gently, tasting the salty sweetness. He moaned to the taste and he started to bob his head gently as he heard the boy's moans and starting to get desperate cries. He bobbed for minuets and managed to finally get Ciel to cum in his mouth. He licked it up and swallowed it. He looked up at Ciel and smiled.

Ciel looked at his butler, face pink and cute. He sat up and continued to shake from the amazing pleasure he had just received from his butler. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Sebastian. You may go."

Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room. He walked back to his room and opened the door. He didn't notice the shadow in the corner as he walked in and suddenly everything went black. He fell to the floor, knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, my fellow readers! I will try to update/add a new chapter every other days. I am motivated by the reviews. Yea, I like encouragement. Don't we all? Well, to get off my rabbit trail… Here is chapter two! Warning: Rape in a scene…: I hope you like and please don't forget to review. Kuroshituji is not owned by me or the characters. Yana Toboso owns characters and the Anime. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sebastian woke up on the bed. He looked around and his vision was fuzzy, he couldn't see well. Sebastian tried to move but found that he was chained to the bed. His legs were chained to the bottom of the bed, while his wrists were chained to the headboard. He groaned and opened his eyes all the way and looked up. Sebastian cursed as he saw the silver chains and he rattled them. "What the hell?" Sebastian said, completely irritated that he ended up chained in his own bed! "Let me out!"

"I see that your finally awake, Michaelis." Came a deep and dark voice from the darkest part of the room. The tall demon had light brown hair, and purple piercing eyes. The demon walked over to the bed so his prey could see him properly. The clothes he wore were black and he wore black combat boots with leather straps. "Remember me, Michaelis? It's your old friend, Abel."

Sebastian tensed and looked at the older male. He closed his eyes and shook slightly. The last time he has saw this demon was when they were kids.

~Flash Back~

~I was sitting in a dark room with Abel. We were kids at the time but we had a tragic past. Both of our families were sex addicts, so we had to watch or hear everything they did because of their addiction. Sebastian looked at Abel and frowned. "Abel, why do they do this to us? They have to touch us and get us worked up and then leave." I said sadly, as I looked at the light brown-haired boy. Abel looked at me and sighed. He clearly saw the bulge in my pants. A sly grin was then planted on his pale face. "Because I bet they want to put up cameras in here to see us fuck! Or at least see me touch you…" Abel said, slyly. He placed a hand on my pants and rubbed over my groin. I threw my head back and I moaned lowly, this was what I needed. Abel put his hand in my pants and rubbed a finger over my erect groin. "N-No… Abel, please don't I don't want to get caught." I said as I pulled his hand out but to find his hand back in a few seconds later, deeper this time. I whimpered and I closed my eyes. The door swings open and A tall figure stood in the door way. "Get your hand off my son! You perverted child!" Screamed the male, He grabbed Abel and threw him across the room. He grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. The male, my father, grabbed my pants and tore them off. He tore off my shirt as well, grabbing a whip he started to whip me. "You will not touch anyone or yourself! Ever! Do you hear me, Michaelis?" I screamed and I covered my face, as well as my groin. I didn't want to be whipped there. Blood splattered on the floor and walls and screaming echoed the room. After the whipping I was left to lie in my own blood. Abel didn't help me either so I was alone and in pain. ~

~End of flashback~

Sebastian shook slightly at the memory and he sensed the demon had something going on with him.

Abel smirked and sat on the bed. "Guess what love? I'm in heat! Not to mention I haven't mated. You're still a virgin right? So, here is a chance to finally take what's mine!" He said, with a sly tone. He took off his pants and smirked as he watched his victim squirm in the chains, trying to get out. Able took off Sebastian's pants and got in between his legs. He closed his eyes and thrusts into Sebastian harshly.

Sebastian screamed and thrashed, he felt his barrier being torn. His virginity was stolen by his old companion. The young butler screamed in pain and got a gag shoved in his mouth. Sebastian's eyes started to water, he started to cry. He didn't think this would happen! He wanted to be claimed by a demon that could be gentle on the first time. Not tear him up on the first thrust. Sebastian's body rocked with each thrust and he bled out. The pain was too much for the young demon, so he cried. Soon Sebastian went quiet as blood flowed steadily out of him. His innocence was being taken away… it was painful, not to mention. Sebastian went quiet on the bed, the pain was too much. He was also draining the only energy he had left by crying and whimpering. His body rocked and the bed squeaked and rammed against the wall. Sebastian closed his eyes and remained quiet, really quiet. The pain had numbed his senses so he couldn't think.

Abel saw that his 'partner' had gone quiet so he pulled out. Blood splattered all over the white, now crimson sheets. He smirked and pulled my hair roughly. "Oh how I love ruining innocent lives. Well, I'm going to get going. I will see you later, I smell another demon nearby. Maybe he can finish your poor soul off for me." Abel got done speaking and walked into the shadows before disappearing.

Claude was walking in the woods when he smelled a strong scent of a demons blood. He ran to the Phantomhive manor and climbed up to my window. He jumped onto the balcony and walked into the room. His eyes widen as he saw the other demon chained to the bed. Claude ran over to the bed and looked at Sebastian in shock. "What in the hell happened?"

Sebastian winced and looked at the older, muscular demon. He tensed and whimpered lowly. Sebastian was hurt and unprotected. The demon butler was now classified as 'weak' at the moment. He whimpered lowly and closed his eyes as the gag was removed from his mouth so he could speak. "Well, I don't want to tell you but since you're here I guess I will." Sebastian said, sighing. "I was a virgin until now, an old friend of mine attacked me and chained me to the bed and raped me." Sebastian said, with ease. He was upset about this and he was still badly hurt but a sense of calming overtook him. "Now, why are you here, Faustus?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here because I heard something and I smelled blood. I want to help, please let me." Claude said as he sat down on the bed. He took off his glasses and looked at Sebastian with gentle eyes. He has never shown pity to anyone before.

"Why do you want to help me? Are you supposed to be back at home, tending to your master?" Sebastian asked as he saw the gentleness in Claude's eyes. He was curious on why he was acting this way. Claude always gave him a cold stare or a trade-mark smirk. He has never shown this side of him before. It had Sebastian curious.

"Because I love you, Michaelis."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm here for another chapter. I apologize for the wait. I have been really busy with school and all that stuff. It's boring really. Well, I am glad for all of the people who read this. I don't know how good it is but I write to write. I hope you are enjoying this. I am also changing my writing. It will seem as if it's an O.C. but it's Sebastian's feelings. I have two friends who are. I can't stop getting messages! I have to give a special thanks to my friend for being an editor. Anastasia, you should be proud. You are doing a good job. Love you girl! Anyways, here is another chapter of _Passionate lust!_ Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

"_Because I love you, Michaelis."_

Words… could those be true? Claude, that demon. Loves me? I look at him, stunned, and completely shocked. "Claude? How could you love me?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Sebastian. I love you. I'm not lying either! Every time I see you my heart speeds up. This is killing me now to see you torn like this." Claude sat on the bed and wrapped Sebastian up in the blanket. He picked him up and walked out of the room. He looked around to make sure any of the servants weren't around before walking down the corridor. Claude exited the manor soon after and found a stable. He saddled a black horse called Anastasia (Catch that Ana?) and got on. Claude rode back to the Trancy manor while holding a scared Sebastian in his arms. When they got to the manor Claude got off the horse and walked in. He saw Alois waiting for him, clearly pissed off that he left.

"Why in the hell did you leave, Claude? I didn't tell you to go! You will have more duties to-" Alois was cut off by Claude's cold stare at the young blonde. Alois gulped and looked at Sebastian. His face went cold and his lips turned into a snarl. "Why is Sebastian here?!"

Claude glared at Alois and snarled hatefully. "Sebastian is none of your business! Anyways, Hannah will have to take care of you. I will have m hands full with Sebastian. Don't disturb me at all for the next few days. You'll regret it greatly if you do." Claude said as he walked past Alois. He carried Sebastian up to his room and walked in. Claude closed and locked the door then walked to his bed Claude set Sebastian on the bed and laid him on his back. He unwrapped Sebastian and opened his legs gently. "Sebastian, I'm going to have o wipe away all of this blood. May I?" Claude asked as he looked at the helpless and injured demon.

Sebastian closed his eye and nodded. Claude walked to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. He wet it under the sink and came back. He gently wiped off the blood and Sebastian jerked in pain. He felt the clot get pulled away from his entrance and sighed in relief. Claude looked down at Sebastian and got in the bed. He lay besides him and pulled Sebastian in to his arms. Sebastian turned over to his side and wrapped his arms around Claude. Sebastian closed his eyes and relaxed near the warm body he was next to on the bed. "Claude, I think I like you. I just don't know if I love you yet. I hope you understand. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." Claude looked down at Sebastian and frowned. Well, at least the smaller demon had some sort of feelings toward him. Claude pulled Sebastian closer and closed his eyes again. He stroked Sebastian's face with his fingers and put his face in the demon's jet-black hair. "You won't hurt me, Sebastian. The only way you could is that if you leave me. I love you and I don't want to lose you in any way. Even if you don't like me I will still get to see you. That's all that counts." Sebastian looked up to Claude and smiled. He nuzzled his way to his chest and closed his eyes once more. Sebastian fell asleep, feeling safe and warm. He knew Ciel would be worried and look for him but he knew that Ciel would find him sometime soon. Claude noticed that Sebastian went to sleep and he did the same. He slept soundly, next to Sebastian. Claude felt happy to have the younger demon in his arms at last. Now he didn't have to go running to Alois every time he had some stupid nightmare. Sebastian woke up soon after with an ache in his entrance. He squirmed uncomfortably and woke Claude up. Claude looked down at him and frowned. "I will call in Timber. He will help you, okay?" Claude said as he got off the bed and stood up. "Okay, please don't be long though. I don't want to be left alone." Sebastian said as he looked at Claude. Claude nodded and left the room. He walked down the hall and entered a door. "Timber, I need your help with something." Claude said as he looked at the triplet. Timber nodded and followed Claude back to the room. Timber saw Sebastian and gasped. "What is Sebastian doing here, sir?" Timber asked as he walked over to the bed. I shrunk back into the wall and I covered myself with the blankets. "I brought him here. I was walking by the Phantomhive manor when I heard a scream and smelled blood. I got to him and it turns out his virginity was stolen by one of his old friends from when he was a child." Claude said, explaining what he knew to Timber. Timber nodded and got on the bed. He gently pulled away the blankets that were covering Sebastian and looked at him with a gentle gaze. "Sebastian, I promise I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you, I swear." Sebastian nodded and went over to Timber. He opened his legs so the demon could look at him. Timber gently looked at Sebastian, sighing at the damage that was done to the young demon. "Claude, he is hurt badly. The bad thing is… He is about to start his cycle."


	4. update

Hey, ClaudexSebbylove here.

I apologize for not posting a new chapter. I have been really busy and I feel horrible for not posting. I will have a chapter up very soon! It's going to be a good detailed one. Lol. Like I said, I'm very sorry. I just wanted to tell you guys so you won't leave me. I love you all!


End file.
